Hidden Meanings
by tragicallyepic
Summary: What if “One Has Class, And the Other One Dyes” went differently. RJ because anything else would just be wrong…Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, or else I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Summary: What if "One's Got Class, The Other One's Got Dye" went differently. RJ because anything else would just be wrong…Oh. And just for the heck of this story, lets pretend that Rory and Dean broke up already.**

&&&&&&&&

"Lucas" said Lorelai in a Spanish accent as she and Rory walked into the diner.

"Lucas" Lorelai said a little bit louder this time.

"Maybe he's upstairs," said Rory when they didn't get any response in return.

"Then that means Caesar's cooking. I hate his cooking. He doesn't make the juicy burgers like Luke makes" pouted Lorelai.

"I'll go upstairs and get him. There's no way I'm eating Caesar's food," said Rory as she walked past the counter, and behind the curtain.

"Okay hun, I'm just going to get some coffee." Lorelai said as she went behind the counter to pour herself some coffee.

When Rory got upstairs, she was about to knock when she heard Luke yelling. Curious to know what Luke was saying, she stood by the door and listened as Luke continued to yell.

"Jess, this isn't right. You can't treat a girl like this, like dirt!" said Luke astonished.

"If it's any consolation to you, she treats me like dirt, too. It's a pretty symbiotic relationship.," said Jess.

"There are plenty other of girls out there in the world, Jess." Luke said calming down a bit.

"Don't you have to get back to the diner?" asked Jess trying to change the subject.

"I mean, you can go out and at least find one that you actually care about." said Luke with hope in his voice.

"Oh, like it's that easy," said Jess sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's that easy if you try." Said Luke encouragingly.

"Hey, the girl that I like doesn't give a damn about me! And unlike some other people I know, I'm not going to sit around hoping that she changes her mind and suddenly notices me."

"You're talking about Rory, aren't you? Jess, she's with Dean. You need to move on. There are plenty of other girls out the………" Luke was cut off.

"So what if I am?" said Jess angrily as he started walking towards the door, and walking out of the apartment.

Rory couldn't believe her ears. Did Jess really think that? Of course she cared about him. She wouldn't have made a fool of herself in front of Shane, and gotten into a fight with him if she didn't care about him. Hell, she wouldn't have even kissed him at Sookie's wedding if she didn't care about him.

She was just about to head back downstairs when she heard the doorknob being turned and Jess stepping out.

Momentarily shocked, it took Jess about a second to realize that Rory was standing there, and that she could have heard the whole fight him and Luke just had. "What are you doing here?" he asked a little harshly.

"I…uh…came to talk to Luke," she stuttered.

"Go right ahead," he stated as he started walking past her.

"You're wrong you know." She simply stated.

"Excuse me?" asked Jess turning around.

"Think about it Jess? Would I really flirt with you, or get jealous of Shane, or even kiss you at Sookie's wedding if I didn't care about you?" asked Rory.

Without waiting for him to respond, she walked past him, down the stairs, past a confused Lorelai who was still behind the counter, out of the diner, and towards the bridge where she knew he would follow her to.

It wasn't long before she heard another pair of footsteps coming her way.

"What was that back there?" asked a confused Jess, as he came and stood a couple of feet away from her.

"What do you think it was?" asked Rory, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Did you really mean it?" asked Jess after a significant amount of time had passed.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it," said Rory.

"So what does this mean?" asked Jess.

"What do you want it to mean?" asked Rory finally looking up at Jess.

"I think I made it pretty clear what I wanted when I kissed you back." Said Jess with a small smile on his face.

"Well then, I guess you know what I want since I initiated that kiss then," Rory said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I have to go take care of something then," said Jess regretful that he didn't break up with Shane earlier.

"I'll be here." She said.

As he started walking away, he couldn't help but turn around and see her watching him walk away. He smiled a genuine smile, and when she saw that he caught her watching him, she blushed a deep red color and just smiled back at him.

**THE END….**

**A/N. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I saw this episode yesterday and this idea popped into my head, so here it is….enjoy!**


End file.
